1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an instruction accepting system, an information processing apparatus, and an instruction accepting method, regarding an instruction acceptance between the information processing apparatus and one or a plurality of instruction devices which give an instruction for the information processing apparatus to process data.
2. Description of Related art
Conventionally, a multi-function peripheral to which a memory device such as a USB memory can be connected, is equipped with a so-called “scan to memory” function in which an image is read by a scanner to create image data and the created image data is stored in the memory device (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-187495).
When the “scan to memory” function is executed, a user needs to operate an operation panel including a touch panel, for example, and give an instruction to read an image of a document so as to create image data and to send the created image data to the connected memory device.